Optoelectronic modules operable to emit light may employ laser diodes or arrays of laser diodes (e.g., vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser diodes) to generate light, which may be coherent, collimated, focused, and/or have an intensity/power sufficient to cause harm to an eye or the skin of a human in proximity to such the optoelectronic module. During normal operation, the generated light may be incident on an optical assembly (e.g., an optical element or series of optical elements) configured to perform both an optical function (such as to generate a light pattern in a far-field or an image in a far-field relative to the optoelectronic module) and to eliminate or mitigate the harmful effects of the generated light. However, such an optoelectronic module may suffer various types of malfunctions which can compromise eye-safety and/or cause damage to skin. For example, in some instances, optoelectronic modules include optical elements composed of polymers, epoxies. The generated light (e.g., light generated by a laser diode or an array of laser didoes) may degrade such optical elements during operation, thereby seriously compromising their capacity to eliminate or mitigate the harmful effects of the generated light. In another example, an optical element may be mounted on a substrate, but may delaminate from the substrate during operation, thereby compromising eye-safety of the optoelectronic module.